


Angels, Devil, God, Hell and Heaven

by Moarningstar (orphan_account)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Chlucifer - Freeform, Deckerstar - Freeform, Even if it's not so angst angst, F/M, Slice of Life, Slice of PAIN, TheDeckerstarNetwork, What if?, angst but with a happy ending, chloe x lucifer, lucifer x chloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moarningstar
Summary: All this story about angels, Devil, God, Hell and Heaven, was nonsense.Chloe in her life saw a lot of strange things, but this, this was the climax.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Free will my ass" || [Read on Tumblr](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/157366249243/chloe-and-free-will-my-ass)

All this story about angels, Devil, God, Hell and Heaven, was nonsense.  
Chloe in her life saw a lot of strange things, but this, this was the climax.  
In the last three hours she had come to discover that Lucifer was the Devil and Maze a demon; Amenadiel an angel and Charlotte Richards his mother; Linda Martin knew everything and she was a miracle.  
Great, really.  
She was a miracle and a pawn in God's plan.  
She was so angry, so bloody angry.  
Her life was created to accomplish something.  
She was designed to meet the Devil, to walk in his path, to talk to him.  
She started to doubt her life and her choices. She didn't know if her life was chosen by her or not.  
“Free will, my ass.”  
She exclaimed throwing a pillow away.  
She knew that meeting Lucifer could bring a change in her life, but this was way too much.  
God's plan.  
She snorted.  
That then, what is God's plan? Everyone talks about this plan, about destiny, about having faith, but in the end, what's the point of all of it?  
Chloe grabbed the frame with Trixie's photo.  
Was her child a pawn too? Was Trixie born to be part of this?  
She couldn't hold up the thought of her child not having the possibility to choose her life. Chloe felt oppressed by all it.  
What if she turned left the day she met Dan, instead of turning right to avoid traffic? Would she be able to turn left or was her path chosen for her?  
We chose our fate, everyone say. They can't understand how wrong this was for her.  
In this moment Chloe could give and do everything to not to be her, to have decision making power, just like Lucifer did when he fought his Father's will.  
Lucifer.  
Chloe's mind indulged on him.  
Was she born to fall in love with Lucifer? Her feelings were real or they were part of the plan?  
She stopped.  
Now she could understand.  
She metabolised Lucifer's words after the professor's case and the sentences he screamed when she was too scared of her nosebleed to understand him.  
If she was doubting her feelings for him, maybe he did the same.  
But her feelings were not programmed, they were real.  
She fell in love slowly and she still didn't know if it is deep love, but she knows it's real.  
Like she knew how he changed since she first met him.  
His redemption arc was real, she was there.  
Chloe put a hand under her chin.  
What if her role in this game was to bring him to redemption? What if their meeting was designed only to help him?  
What if their feelings were totally real?  
Humans were created with free will, and blessed or not, she was human.  
You can be a pawn on the chessboard, but you can decide your moves; it's your choice how to checkmate even if fate decided you had to win.  
Chloe stood up and grabbed her jacket, she needed to talk to Lucifer.


End file.
